Dans les tréfonds de son âme
by Rojira
Summary: Dans les tréfonds de son âme, il y avait... /Pas vraiment un drabble, mais relativement court. Sur Palm Siberia, quelques spoilers éventuels sur l'arc Kimera mais je reste vague. T pour mention de violence, morts et blessures/


Disclaimer: Palm Siberia, Gon Freecs et l'univers d'Hunter x Hunter appartiennent à Yoshihiro Togashi.

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'ai fait avec ce bout de texte et je suis assez déçue de ce qu'il rends, mais je vais le poster ici, comme ma première contribution au fandom HxH. Plus de précisions à la fin, bonne lecture!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dans les tréfonds de son âme, il y avait...

Dans les tréfonds de son âme, il y avait la guerre. Il y avait le sang, rouge ou violet, se mélangeant lentement en un seul sirop bordeaux, tachant les murs de pierre blanche et les mains, les mains qui autrefois avaient pu être innocentes.

Dans les tréfonds de son âme, il y avait la mort. Des corps, désassemblés, désossés, laissant s'écouler leur précieux liquide vital. Dans les tréfonds de son âme, il y avait une foule de cadavres.

Dans les tréfonds de son âme, il y avait la peur, peur panique, peur viscérale d'une aura si noire et maléfique qu'elle aurait fait reculer les plus braves. Il y avait la puissance et la chaleur des attaques, contrastant avec la froideur glaçée des auras s'entrechoquant en une dance mécanique, brutale et agile, en une danse qui laisserait, au final, un mort et un vainqueur.

Dans les tréfonds de son âme, il y avait une explosion. Une rose, unique et sanglante s'élevant dans le ciel. Des pièces d'un jeu ancien, éparpillées dans une salle dévastée.

Dans les tréfonds de son âme, il y avait une jeune femme frèle entre la vie et la mort, une jeune femme dont les lèvres pales et bleutées refusaient de délivrer le moindre souffle d'air. Une jeune femme dont les yeux bleu turquoise refusaient de capter la moindre lumière, depuis des années.

Dans les tréfonds de son âme, il y avait un sourire. Un sourire qui réchauffait son ventre et qui redressaient ses lèvres, qui illuminait ses yeux et qui lui faisait porter les mains à son cœur. Son cœur si serré pour contenir toutes ces émotions qui déferlaient en elle. Son cœur si serré pour contenir un amour qu'elle jugeait obsessionnel et malsain.

Dans les tréfonds de son âme, il y avait une trahison et un jeune homme blessé, blessé mentalement, blessé moralement. Il y avait des éclairs et une rage, passée sur quelqu'un qui avait tout pour être hai. Il y avait ces yeux, ces yeux tantôt innocents, tantôt effrayants.

Dans les tréfonds de son âme, il y avait une chambre d'hopital, l'angoisse, et le bruit froid constant d'un régulateur cardiaque. Il y avait les couleurs froides de l'écran qui se fondaient dans la masse blanche, il y avait le tic tac de l'horloge, si angoissant, si stressant. Il y avait les heures, les jours ou même les secondes qui s'étiraient à perte de vue et la peur qui grandissait, boule de glace au fonds de son ventre.

Dans les tréfonds de son âme, il y avait Gon. Gon et son sourire éclatant, et sa voix énergique, Gon et sa résolution à ne jamais abandonner, Gon. Gon dans sa chambre d'hopital. Gon dont les bras étaient si maigres, si maigres qu'on pouvait compter ses veines. Gon qui ne vivait plus, plus vraiment.

Et la boule de glace dans son ventre.

Dans les tréfonds de son âme, Palm Siberia pouvait voir tant de choses. Tant de choses qui lui donnaient envie de fermer les yeux, de cesser de voir. Tant de choses qui faisaient gonfler cette boule de glace.

Dans les tréfonds de son âme, et elle y était habituée, Palm Siberia ne voyait jamais ce qu'elle aurait voulu voir.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Argh. Chute minable. Excusez-moi, je suis habituellement la reine des chutes grandioses, mais ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas écrit. Donc, première fic HxH, considérez-la plutôt comme un échauffement, plus qu'autre chose. Il y a peu voir pas de fics sur Palm est c'est un véritable malheur pour moi qui en suis fan. Donc prenez ici ma modeste contribution.

C'est assez nul et j'aurais pu mieux faire sur la fin mais, que dire? C'est ainsi.N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ce serait vraiment sympa, merci~~


End file.
